life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony North
Anthony North is the father of Drew North and Mikey North. He makes his first and only appearance in Episode 3, where he visits his injured son at the hospital. Appearance Anthony wears an olive jacket over a white tank top, blue jeans with a black belt, and brown loafers, as well as a silver cross necklace and a brown-strapped silver watch. Background After losing his position at the shipyard following the Prescott Foundation's liquidation of the Arcadia Bay Marine Corporation, Anthony lost his home and sent Mikey to live with Drew in his dorm room while he searched for a new job. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Anthony's current address is the Arcadia Bay Shelter for the Homeless which can be seen on a note in Drew's room, along with prior addresses, which are crossed out. An email from Anthony to Drew can be seen on Drew's computer: To: Drew North From: Anthony North Subject: what a game Drew! What an amazing game, son. Couldn't believe that third quarter conversion you've got moves, no doubt. I spent the day at the library again. Computers aren't my thing, you know that, but I'm trying to learn. There's a remedial skills class Mikey made me promise to take, so I‘m gonna do that next, see about learning how to type worth a damn. Never had to type on a fishing boat. Taking me forever to finish this email. Prospects for work are rough, but you know how it is. Don't worry about your pops. Keep your eye on that damn ball, and there‘s nothing that‘ll stop you. I'm proud of you. PS give Mikey a hug for me! I'll be by tomorrow afternoon to take him to the clinic, don‘t forget. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Anthony can be seen talking to someone on the phone in front of Mikey's or Drew's hospital room (choice-dependent). If Chloe Price decides to pursue the conversation, Anthony talks about his struggles with finding a new job. If Chloe did not steal Drew's money in Episode 2, Anthony reveals that he's moving back into his old apartment in two hours. Recognizing her name from his conversations with Mikey, Anthony asks Chloe if there is something going on with his sons, having noticed them acting "guilty" recently; Chloe can choose to either deny knowing them well enough or tell him to ask Drew. If Drew was injured, Anthony pops into the room to check on his sons before leaving the hospital. Relationships Family * Drew and Mikey North – Anthony appreciates his sons for supporting him through the loss of his job. While speaking with Chloe, he expresses fear that their work situation has disappointed them both in different ways. After one of them becomes injured, Anthony bottles up his feelings regarding his work situation in order to keep the mood light with them alongside Steph Gingrich. Trivia * Anthony's past addresses in Arcadia Bay are 12 Crescent St.; 11491 Eulor Drive, Apt. 5A; and the Arcadia Bay Shelter for the Homeless, 1212 Indigo Lane. * Anthony's contact number is listed on a waiver form as 555-0832. ** Said waiver form is dated to April 29th, 2010 and still lists his address as 12 Crescent St. As Before the Storm begins on May 7th, this indicates that Anthony's layoff was relatively recent. Gallery anthonynorth-talkonphone.png|Anthony talking on the phone ("Hell Is Empty"). anthonynorth-talktochloe.png|Anthony talking to Chloe ("Hell Is Empty"). Anthony_North_-_BtSE3_DrewRoom.png|Anthony saying goodbye to Drew (determinant) ("Hell is Empty"). E2_s04b_northfamilyphoto.tex_result.png|A photograph of Anthony with his sons ("Brave New World"). pt-br: Anthony North ru:Энтони Норт Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Fishermen Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Minor Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Before the Storm Category:North Family